Warrior and the Pirate (On Hold for now)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Pirate warrior, thief, these are all titles that the Kree Ravager captain known as Seth, aka Sol-Tak carry. When he and his crew of Ravagers are thrust into a adventure they aren't ready for it, it's up to them and the guardians to save the galaxy. Rated t for violence, death and profanity. Hala x oc, based off telltale guardians, 1 chapter a week on Sunday.
1. Trip to the Kree temple

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Guardians of the Galaxy. Enjoy the 1250-word chapter. I don't own Gotg, Marvel and Disney do.**

 **(Unknown quadrant of space, Ravager flagship** _ **Black Moon,**_ **6 months after death of Ronan the Accuser.)**

A group of five Chitauri raced down the corridor before several blasts ripped through the group of alien soldiers, killing all but one.

"How many times do you want to try and mess with my people, big guy really thinks he can attack me?"

A voice asked as the Chitauri soldier crawled for his weapon before a sword finished off the alien warrior.

"Demos, we get the loot from that ship before these bug brains showed up?"

The being asked as he sheathed 7-foot war swordrevealing himself to be a Kree.

"Yeah, Captain, men are just returning to the _Black Moon_ now… Lot of people find it weird a Kree abandoned the whole damn empire, renamed himself Seth and joined the Ravagers now."

Demos responded as he looked at Seth, the Kree was 7- foot and blue skinned like the rest of his people.

Blue eyes and several Kree war tattoos did nothing to dull his appearance as Demo could see thick boots, Kree battle armor with a leather jacket over it as Seth walked by his lieutenant.

"Yeah, well, forgive me If I don't entirely trust every Ravager in this crew, Dem, we are thieves after all."

Seth replied as the Lem ran until he was next to the Kree captain.

"You heard about Thanos attacking the Nova Corps? I heard the Guardians were going towards that part of space"

Lem said with his Eldritch Magic, Seth was aware that the Lem could not verbally speak but he was also loyal enough that Seth trusted him to be his lieutenant.

"Yeah, I heard, if the big guy personally is after something that he isn't sending one of his lackeys to do it, you can bet he's after something important."

Seth responded as Dem walked in front of him.

"Should I tell the crew to take us there? Find something worth stealing?"

Dem asked with his sorcery as Seth looked away to think before nodding.

"Yes, besides, there has to be something to take from that site if Thanos is interested."

Seth said as he walked away, leaving Dem to give orders to rest of the crew as two M-ships flew into the hanger bay.

( _Black Moon,_ unknown planet, Kree outpost 30 minutes later.)

"Captain, we're here… And this defiantly looks like Mr. 'Mad Titan' was here."

Dem said with shock as he and Seth looked out over the half dozen wrecked Star Blasters.

"Let's see what the big man left, Dem."

Seth said as he walked off to get to one of the M-ships to personally check out the battle site for salvage. Dem hopped into Seth's personal m-ship _Buzzard_ , as it and 2 others flew out of the hanger bayand towards the unknown planet.

"We may want to make this quick, the Nova Corps are going to bring in more men sooner or later."

Dem said as the trio of M-ships flew towards the planet.

"They have a lot of paper work to fill out first, Dem… Plus their still recovering from the past few months…"

Seth pointed out as he moved to the hatch with two of his Ravagers as the ships set down.

"I've seen signs of a crash and few traces from a temple or something down here."

Dem pointed out as the _Buzzard_ landed and 6 Ravagers including Seth and Dem walked out.

"Half a dozen Star Blasters fighters destroyed, a hidden temple…. Definitely Thanos or a really commited thief."

Seth pointed out as he unsheathed his war sword as the eight other Ravagers swept their rifles around in front of them as they and Seth walked into the temple.

"Damn, this is just a warzone..."

One of the Ravagers said as Seth looked around the room and saw it filled with the bodies of dead Nova Corps troopers and a crashed Star Blaster crashed into one corner of the room.

"This is a Kree outpost… What did he want with this place…"

Seth muttered, clenching his war sword tighter as he turned to Dem.

"Don't take anything from the bodies unless you have to, as much as I don't like the Nova Corps, these troops deserve to be left alone."

Seth ordered as he looked around the room, as much as the former Kree warrior was somewhat disgusted with his people for what Ronan had done, the damage to the outpost angered the Ravager captain.

"Captain, we found a lift!"

One of the Ravagers yelled as Seth looked to see a lift which had reached the bottom of a shaft.

"Dem, get the lift back up here, we're headed into the lower levels of this place."

Seth ordered as the Lem nodded and focused on bringing the lift back up as the Ravagers looked around the room.

"So, this place is Kree, Captain?"

One of the Ravagers asked as Seth grunted a yes out as the lift reached the top.

"Everyone on the lift, we're take what we can on the way out."

Seth ordered as he and the 10 Ravagers stepped onto the lift as it descended into the lower levels of the Kree outpost.

"So Thanos attacked a Kree outpost that the Nova Corps were guarding and the Guardians came in to stop him?"

One of the Ravagers asked as Dem nodded as the life reached the bottom 8 reached the bottom and the 10 Ravagers stepped off the lift.

"Another dead Nova Corps soldier and a room that looks like a tomb…. We sure visit the most- lovely places."

Dem joked as Seth looked around the room.

"This whole planet has to have been part of the Kree Empire, the architecture is Kree and this whole room looks like it made to be a vault for something…. Why the hell did Thanos attack a Kree planet?"

Seth asked as 2 of his men looked at the pedestal at the other end of the room.

"Cap, I think the better question is this: Where's Thanos himself?"

One of the Ravagers asked.

"And where is the thing he came here himself for?"

Seth asked as he tapped his sword against the ground only to hear the sound of footsteps behind him.

"That is what we wish to know, Sol-Tak."

Seth turned to see a dozen Kree Soldiers and a Kree that was 10 -foot tall, Seth didn't need to guess to know who the warrior was.

"Hala, so good to see you again after last run in… What do I owe the pleasure of this encounter?"

The Ravager captain asked as Hala pointed her spear at him.

"The Eternity Forge…. It belongs to me."

Hala growled as Seth pointed his blade at her in kind as his Ravagers and Hala's soldiers pointed their guns at each other.

"Eternity Forge, Eternity Forge… That thing's real? I thought it was simply a myth within the empire…. And by the way, you don't want to do this."

Seth stated as he stepped closer towards the warrior.

"Hand over the forge, Sol-Tak… I will not ask again…"

Hala hissed as Seth turned to Dem.

"Dem, deal with the lady's soldiers, I can handle Hala."

Seth ordered as Hala turned to one of the Kree soldiers.

"Kill the Ravagers, I will deal with Sol-Tak."

Hala ordered as Seth laughed.

"Oh, this I'm going to enjoy."

Author notes

 **Before you ask, this does take place in the Telltale version of Guardians but I will be bringing in elements from the movies. Also, Seth will not be fighting Thanos but he will be fighting Hala. I would like to point out my second chapter usually is better then my first. Until next Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Kree Clash

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Guardians of the Galaxy. Enjoy the 1150-word chapter. I don't own Gotg, Marvel and Disney do.**

 **(Unknown Planet,** __ **6 months after death of Ronan the Accuser.)**

Seth slashed at Hala as his Ravagers and Hala's Kree soldiers fired at each other.

"The Eternity Forge belongs to me, Sol-Tak! I need it to restore the Kree to their former glory!"

Hala hissed as Seth kicked her back and turned to cut down another Kree soldier as Hala twirled and kicked the smaller Kree down the stairs as Seth growled and charged at Hala again.

"The empire was tainted the moment they allowed Ronan to way waste to Xandar and blamed the Guardians from stopping him!"

Seth growled back as he slammed Hala into the wall as he looked back to see his men had forced the Kree soldiers back towards the lift as 2 of the soldiers fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Look around you, Hala, your men are losing this fight… And I know why you want the forge…. For Bal-Dinn."

Seth pointed out before Hala roundhouse kicked him back before trying to impale Seth with her spear as Seth waved his sword which slammed Hala into the lift as he climbed to his feet and stared down Hala as she turned to her men.

"Fall back, the forge isn't here…. This isn't over, Sol-Tak."

Hala said as he looked at his wounded Ravagers.

"Dem, take the wounded back to the _Black Moon_ , 6 of you that aren't hurt? You're coming with me, I think I know where Hala is headed."

Seth ordered as the Lem gave him a thumb up as one of his Ravagers dragged the wounded 2 Ravagers onto the lift as it went up.

"So, who was the 10-foot tall Kree warrior that seemed like she was on a first name basis with you, captain?"

One of the Ravagers asked as Seth turned to face him.

"That was Hala, one of the officers of the Accuser corps…. Or at least to my knowledge is… All you need to know is that she lost her son and she's a very dangerous Kree."

Seth responded as the lift reached the top as Seth saw Hala and her men rocket packing away.

"Least she didn't touch the M-ships."

Dem signed as Seth pointed to the other to the two M-ships besides the _Buzzard_.

"Get back to the _Black_ _Moon_ and meet us at Knowhere."

Seth ordered as he and six of his Ravager's walked towards the _Buzzard_.

"What makes you think Hala will be going to Knowhere? It's a paradise for smugglers like us, not Kree soldiers like her."

Dem pointed out as the Ravagers walked aboard as the M-ship rotated on its thrusters.

"Because that's where the Guardians would be with the Forge, and since that is where the Guardians would take the Forge, that makes it her most likely target…. Get the crew ready for battle, we're going after that relic, Dem."

Seth responded with a smile before the _Buzzard_ lifted Seth aboard with its tractor beam as the M-Ship soared in the sky before disappearing as Dem turned to the Remaining Ravagers.

(20 minutes later, Knowhere.)

"That's the _Revenant_ , that means Hala is here, head down to the hanger!"

Seth ordered as he looked out the bridge window as the _Buzzard_ dived over the Kree warship as it dove towards the planet as Seth looked out the window to see Hala flying towards a hanger bay with a dozen of her men.

"Lock and load, Ravagers, the Kree is going to show you no mercy… Don't show them any."

Seth ordered as he gripped the chair behind him before walking down the ramp and to the entrance to the small ship as it touched down. Seth let his men storm down the ship's ramp as he saw Hala leap down from atop the _Milano_ , tossing dozens of crates aside as Seth stepped down the _Buzzard's_ ramp.

"You have something that belongs to me, Peter Quill, and since Jyn-Xar could not retrieve the relic in my absence, I must take it myself."

Hala hissed before a crate was hurled at her, knocking her off balance as Seth and his 6 Ravagers strode into the hanger.

"Actually, the Eternity Forge is coming with me, Hala…. Unless Star-Lord wants to keep tabs on it."

Seth said, swinging his sword in a circle as Peter's eyes widened.

"Seth!?"

Peter asked as the Kree warrior gave a wave to the former Ravager.

"Sorry about crashing… Whatever it is you're doing, Pete. I promise to explain things after this, but for now…. Ravagers, take down Hala's soldiers!"

Seth ordered, pointing his sword at the accuser as his men rushed forward, firing their rifles as they ran.

"Kill them all, leave Peter Quill and Sol-Tak to me!"

Hala hissed to her men as she clenched her fist, commanding her spear to speed towards Seth as he held up his blade and stopped the weapon in mid-air air as he looked back at Hala.

"Seriously? Remote control weapons? We've move so beyond that, Hala."

Seth taunted as he lunged at Hala as he recalled her spear and blocked Seth's blade as he kicked her into the side of the _Milano_.

"You are as childish as you are arrogant, Sol-Tak."

Hala responded before bringing her spear down with enough force to send Seth slamming into a crate as the two Kree faced each other.

"At least I am not serving a corrupt and dishonorable empire who's forsaken its roots for power and greed."

Seth responded as he rolled out of the Way of Hala's spear before driving a kick into her feet, bowling her over as her spear clattered to the floor.

"Give it up, Hala, I was one of the best in the Accuser Corps, you're not going to win the fight."

Seth said before Hala rose and tossed the 7-ft Kree into Star-Lord who was too busy shooting at Hala's soldiers to notice Seth until he crashed into him and the two slid across the floor as the Eternity Forge slid to Hala's feet as she picked it up and turned to the _Milano_ before firing a blast from her spear and damaging the ship as she turned to her men.

"We have what we came for."

Hala stated as they flew off as the Ravagers fired at them.

"Damn it, Hala, get back here!"

Seth roared as he got up before turning to Peter.

"I'm guessing you're going after Hala like I am?"

Author Notes

 **And that's chapter 2, I know these chapters seem kind of rushed, I will be slowing down these chapters after the next chapter and I will explain the history Hala and Sol-Tak have. next chapter will be tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. The Accuser's plight

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Guardians of the Galaxy. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Gotg, Marvel and Disney do.**

 **(Kree battlecruiser** _ **Revenant**_ **,** __ **6 months after death of Ronan the Accuser.)**

Seth looked back to see Drax and Peter behind him as he spun his battle sword in his hand, they continued walking through the corridors of the Kree warship.

"So… How's life as Ravager captain been for you, Seth?"

Peter asked as Seth chuckled.

"Been fine… And interesting since few months ago…. Then the Forge came into play and here we are."

Seth responded as Drax spun his knives in his hands.

"I do not like that you are on a first name basis with this blue monster, Star-Lord."

Drax growled out as Seth turned to face him.

"I didn't do what Ronan did to you…. And I am nothing like him, Drax, that terrorist was a fanatic, dishonorable monster who got what he deserved…. It is my people's problem that they brand the Guardians as terrorists for stopping him."

Seth hissed as Star Lord held up his hands.

"About that… You seem to know this 'Hala the Accuser' personally…. You have any information on her? My Kree info begins and ends with you and Ronan."

Star-Lord asked as Seth turned and tapped the wall.

"Seeing as how you're a buddy of…. You know who, plus the fact that I'm going to find my own way to get to Hala after this, I don't think there's much harm in telling you… Hala is one of the top soldiers in Accuser Corps, the Kree version of the military… She's not as dangerous as Ronan but she's not someone you want to fight, Pete…. She and I were friends before I left the empire after Ronan went rouge…. Just don't say anything stupid and she is harmless… Unless she wants to gut you."

Seth put in as he turned and walked down another hallway.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

Star-Lord asked as Seth turned to face the two Guardians.

"To try and talk down Hala, I know my way around a Kree battlecruiser…. Just try not to kill too many of my people…. And don't try and fight Hala, she's honorable but dangerous."

Seth said before disappearing into the bowels of the Battle cruiser.

"I still do not trust the Kree, Peter."

Drax stated as Peter sighed.

( _Revenant_ , bridge 10 minutes later.)

Seth dropped an unconscious Kree soldier to the ground before stepping over him and into the bridge, he saw Hala sitting in the command chair as he started to step closer.

"Stealth is not what our people are known for, Sol-Tak…. And I have fought you enough to recognize your footsteps."

Hala said without turning as Seth sheathed his battle sword before walking until he was behind Hala's chair.

"Your calm for someone who just witnessed battle and had tossed me halfway across the hanger."

Seth responded as Hala looked at him.

"Sit."

Hala said as Seth looked at the 10ft tall Kree as if she was insane before sitting down.

"Why do you need the forge? There are easier ways to raise the dead…."

Seth said as Hala nodded.

"Yes… But the empire has frowned upon those methods… Which I find humorful considering their dishonorable actions since the founding of the empire."

Hala replied as Seth crossed his arms, Hala turned to the Eternity Forge as she began saying something Seth couldn't hear clearly.

"At least we both agree the empire has… Lost its way over the years, Ronan was just the final nail the coffin that told me it would be better to leave the empire then stick around and let it taint me like it has our people…. You should be happy it hasn't tainted Bal-Dinn."

Seth replied as he looked back to see the door open and Drax and Star-Lord step into the room, Seth was about to tell them to be quiet as Hala turned to face them.

"I told you the Kree would back stab us, Peter!"

Drax growled as Seth stood up and held his battle sword towards Hala.

"Few survive an encounter with me and return for more, Peter Quill…. Sol-Tak realizes the importance of my quest."

Hala stated as Seth gave Star-Lord and Drax a shrug.

"I understand that your son died in battle, Hala…. But our people are bloodthirsty, you and I know what the Kree would do if they found out about the forge being in your possession…. Hand, it over."

Seth said, extending his hand towards Hala as she turned before clenching her fist, sending her spear to Drax's neck.

"I will not, Sol-Tak…. And do not test me, Peter Quill, it will be easy to remove his head."

Hala stated, turning to face Star-Lord as Seth walked a few steps closer, sword at the ready.

"Get that thing off him!"

Peter Ordered as Hala nodded.

"Very well."

Hala said as her spear moved to Peter's throat.

"Hala, don't do this, your honorable, we don't kill outside of combat."

Seth said as he stepped closer.

"That is true…. But I cannot lose my son again, Sol-Tak... And no one will take him from me."

Hala whispered as Seth walked closer, he turned to see Drax reach for his knives before shaking his head and sheathing his sword across his back.

"Hala, I know how long you've wanted him back… And how much you want our people to change… But this will not get you anywhere."

Seth put in Peter spoke up.

"Is that who you were talking to? Your son?"

Peter asked as Seth stepped closer until he was next to the command chair.

"I thought he was lost…"

Hala said as she nodded and continued.

"After Ronan's treachery, Thanos sent his armies to Hala, our home…. We drove them off but the losses we have sustained are… Angering."

Hala stated as Seth looked at her.

"He attacked our home?!"

Seth asked as Hala nodded before turning back to Star-Lord.

"Now that you have killed him, the Eternity Forge will be the Kree's salvation."

Hala put in as Seth looked at Peter with sorrow.

"You have no idea what this means to me. It will restore our place among the stars."

Hala stated as Seth looked at her.

"I understand why you want the Forge now… But we shouldn't do this, Hala."

Seth said as Peter spoke up.

"I know what it's capable of, it let me relive a memory with my mom."

Peter said as Hala sighed.

"It can do so much more than that, you really do not know how this works, do you?"

Hala asked as she turned to Peter.

"You said you lost your mother…. Would you kill someone to bring her back?"

Hala asked as Peter was silent for a second before speaking.

"Yes, if it came down to it, I would."

Peter responded as Hala nodded.

"As would I…. Thousands of Kree have died…. Bringing them back will require many sacrifices…. I will not rest until we are restored to our former glory and conquer our enemies… Starting with you."

Hala said before clenching her fist as her spear impaled Star-Lord.

Author Notes

 **And that's the end of the chapters for this week, I will be posting another next week. I want to point out Hala will be acting different then the game…. I also want to say there will be one chapter a week. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
